The Nine Chances
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A Chinese fairy tale.


The nine chances

Once upon a time, during Tang dynasty, in a mystery forest, trees grew so high and wide, that the sky disappear from the ground. So the people in the countryside that was surrounded by the forest felt horrible covered in darkness with no sunshine's in the forest.

In the legend, there was a fox that has 9 tails that lie in the forest. Everyone felt afraid about the fox, because they thought the fox will bring bad luck to them. But for real, there actually is a fox with 9 tails that lives in the darkest part of the forest. She has been lonely for been 5,000 years. She knew she will would be lonely from the first day she was born. She is curious with human's life, and she wonders if she will be a human in a few years.

That was a weird day. Everyone in the nearby countryside was in a rush to pick up stuffs and the countryside become is very noisy.

"Hurry up guys, hurry up! The fox is coming soon!" The men are yelling.

"Stop cheating us man! You know that's only a story! It's fake! "Another man cried.

"Seriously brother! I saw that there is a fox! A fox that has 9 tails! If you don't go, you will die! So please go please go with us. I don't want you to die because of my fault! bro. "The man whispered.

The fox!? Obviously we are talking about the fox that lives in the forest. But the fox still doesn't know anything. She as usual goes to the lake to drink the spring water. The blue and green lake covered by the high and wide trees. It was much different from the dark forest. The lake is so clear and some fresh grass grows around the lake. After she drank the water, a beam of light was emitted from the lake. She felt afraid because she never seem this strange phenomenon before. When she decided to run back into the dark, a strong ray stopped her. She shake and turned around.

"Hello. The god command me to save you today. The god said he can give you a chance to do anything you want. God always bless you." An Angel appear suddenly from the beam of light.

"Amen!"

"I will give you 9 chances. You can use these chances to do anything you want." Then the Angel disappeared.

The fox felt excited. She uses her first chance, obviously to turn into human.

"Thanks god! Please! Please let me turn into a human." She whispered.

After saying that, she suddenly realized that she was turned into human, a real human. She felt curious, she could walk, she could sing, and she could dance now! She can't wait to see what she looked like, she ran to the lake that would reflect her like a mirror, and surprised that she became a beautiful girl. She sang and danced with joy, nothing could hide her happiness.

She walked out of the forest, and walked, and walked and walked, finally she found a place that was lively. She saw people walk pass her, and asked her where she from, she didn't know how to answer because she was a fox before. She stood alone in the middle of the road, she felt confused. She had no idea how to communicate with the human.

"Thanks god! Please! Please let me talk." She whispered.

"Hello, where are you from? I never saw you before." A boy asked her gently.

She felt nervous, she had no idea how to answer this question.

"Umm….eh... I live in the forest before." Suddenly, a few words appeared in her mind, she can't believe that she can talk! "God bless you" She thought.

"Oh the forest? Ha-ha you are so funny." He laughed." I live in this countryside for many year, you can follow me and I will take you for a walk around if you don't mind."

"Yes sure please." She didn't think of anything before she responded.

The man took her for a walk around the countryside. This is an urbanization countryside, everything in there was new for her. The Shopping mall, Nature Park, bars….. She never knew those before.

'Thanks god! Please! Please let me be rich." She whispered.

Now she didn't need to worry about the money, she can buy a lots of cloth and jewelries. She became much beautiful after she dressed up. The man fell in love with her, and got married shortly.

From now on, her human's life became almost prefect, she has a sweet family, she is rich and beautiful… but she wasn't satisfied. She wanted more and more. She used her forth chance to own a car, the fifth chance was own the most beautiful dress in the world, the sixth chance was to become the most beautiful woman in the world….she used her eight chances were all for herself, she became greedy and mean. No one wanted to be friend with her, she soon became lonely and always worried about if her money will disappear in the future.

At night, she always dreamed of her losing her money, she losing everything she has. She can't sleep properly every night because of the bad dreams. She started to regret she became a human, her human life was even worse than her fox life, she still had no friends, and her husband was always busy and living in tenterhooks every day.

She went back to the forest and hoped to see the angle again. She miss the blue and green lake, the tall and wide trees. She didn't want to go back to the urbanized world again. It was noisy and people were unfair, they always compare with each other, she couldn't stand the life like that anymore! She missed her fox's life: no compared everything was equal. She ran and ran, ran for a whole day, finally she went back to the forest again.

"Thanks god! Please! Please let me change back to a fox again." She whispered.

"Fox, you have to know that. You can't turn back to a fox again, because you turn to 5,000 years old this year. If you want to be alive, you have to remain human." After a second, a voice came from the sky.

"OH please. I would rather die than stay human." She cried.

Suddenly, a strong ray appeared and covered the sky. Everything seemed static.

Today is a nice day, the sunshine shone through the gap between the trees and shone on the lake…


End file.
